Forum:Consensus template
I had this idea for a template: Template:Consensus Opinions? Would this be necessary? Sometimes I get so bored I start to make templates:( Discussion (Please use colons (:) to keep discussion aligned) :I dont really see the point of needing to like advertise the fact that there is a discussion going on about a page.. and we dont often hold discussions on talk pages, so this template seems a bit pointless to me.. --Lcawte 13:53, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Pardon me for asking, but what is a consensus? [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 14:01, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Like a clear decision on a vote etc.. --Lcawte 14:17, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Lcawte:Where do you hold discussions here? The link can just be changed to lead there. 16:39, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Either on a forum or a talk page, usually... Ajraddatz Talk 16:40, April 3, 2010 (UTC) This work? 16:50, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :I still thinks it a bit unneeded. We dont often debate about 1 article, and it will be annoying to do it for a group of them, and I personally, dont feel like running a bot all the time to clear them up.. plus, could we change it so the link says here and then use } to link to it? --Lcawte 07:29, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Why would this need a bot, and what do you mean by }} ? 21:39, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Because manually adding these would be editcountitis and if you know about templates, you should know about the simple un-named parameters. Example being }. --Lcawte 21:58, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm confused. First, a section or article needs a consensus, either to make a big change, etc. Next, someone puts template:Consensus on the page to notify other users to voice their opinion. Once over, simply remove the template. Where do bots and un-named parameters come in? 23:55, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Because if you read my previous posts about this template being un-needed for starters. As you went for bold, I'll go for bold. First, we hardly ever user talk pages, and where this template would only be useful is where were we are discussing a large ammount of articles, which we do sometimes, but we are never specific enough to warrant a template. Secondly, when using this template on that large amount of articles, it would be pointless to add the template, as it would flood the RecentChanges for starters, and that it would be editcountitis. Thirdly the unnamed parameter would be used to link directly to the forum in question. All most done, a bot would be the solutin to point 2. Finally: Dont bold like half your statement, we can read, and alot easier if you dont. With indenting, you can still use *'s, #'s and whatever else.. Thanks, --Lcawte 07:41, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Okay. Are their any other templates in need? 17:12, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Not that I know of, have a look around.. the template was Samdo's idea, because he saw alot of content had been copied, so I helped him build the template.. --Lcawte 08:07, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks, and if you ever need a template, just leave a message. I am now becoming a MASTER of templation!!!!!!!! 08:11, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::The guys on Wikipedia, and are the masters :P --Lcawte 11:57, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::You ruin everybodys fun don't you? :P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P::(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:( 21:43, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :I actually like the idea, although it kinda interferes with the article itself... Ajraddatz Talk 22:07, April 14, 2010 (UTC)